Harry Potter In Konaha
by JUBAKA
Summary: Harry Potter gets locked in his closet by his cousin Dudley and ends up in Konaha.  o.O just realized that closet part sounds like Narnia :O
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter In Konoha

**Characters don't belong to me; they belong to the rightful owners**

**Harry Potter to J.K Rowling and the** **Naruto Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

It was one of those usual shitty days at the Dursley's house where Harry is locked into his room with no freedom. Thank god that he's going tonight. As he packed, he heard something coming from his closet. Harry didn't bother to check because he was too excited. "Oh shoot" Harry thought. He suddenly remembered that he had to get his wand and spell books from his uncle which was very hard, and so Harry went downstairs to get them.

As Harry went downstairs, he saw his Uncle Vernon giving his son Dudley, the new Xbox 360 that just came out. "Here you go my well adorable son." Harry mentally puked at what his uncle said. Dudley definitely isn't adorable, he's a big round ball of shit just like his uncle. Dudley came skipping to Harry bragging "I got an Xbox and you didn't because you're a loser!" Harry mentally rolled his eyes knowing well enough that his cousin is a spoiled brat.

Harry walked and walked towards his uncle,"Uncle Vernon I need my things for Hogwarts." Uncle Vernon suddenly rolled his eyes in distaste and quickly went to unlock a small cabin where he hid Harry's magical things. "Here quickly take this crap out, I don't wanna see them!" Harry nodded his head and quickly took his things and went up stairs.

Harry was soon finishing packing his things until all he left was his flying broom and his magic wand he was holding. Without noticing, Dudley was sneaking up behind Harry and quickly lifted him up (along with the two things Harry was holding) and threw him in his closet and locked Harry in there. "Let me out here!" Harry yelled out. "Hehe never," Dudley responded and left the bedroom leaving Harry alone in the closet. '_Erg what the fuck Dudley?' _Harry mentally thought and just sat in the closet with his broom and wand.

It's been five hours later and Harry still sat in the closet. He was suppose to be at the train station in and hour which is impossible right now, and he can't even use his magic because it's not allowed in the muggle world. Suddenly, the closet started to shake, _'Huh, an earthquake?' _Harry thought and then soon somehow the closet started to disappear and the surroundings started to turn white. "What the hell is happening?" Harry spoke to himself and he started to feel like falling. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

_THUMP! _Harry stopped falling and landed on his bum. "Ow," Harry whispered while rubbing his aching butt. Questioning himself, Harry was looking around his surroundings and his eyes widened. All he saw was a really weird town full of people with headbands jumping over the houses and a tall cliff carved with fives faces carved on it which reminded Harry of Mt. Rushmore. _'Oh crap, I don't think this is Hogwarts' _Harry thought to himself…..

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys this is my second story I'm making. I'm gonna upload a new chapter for this after every two weeks. Not in one week because it's hard writing a story when you're still going to school. Anyways hope you enjoy the first Chapter of "Harry in Konoha<strong>**" and follow me on FRUITYLICOUSXD on twitter**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter in Konaha

**As you guys already know obviously that I don't own any of the character and they belong to the rightful owners**

_All he saw was a really weird town full of people with headbands jumping over the houses and a tall cliff carved with fives faces carved on it which reminded Harry of Mt. Rushmore. __'Oh crap, I don't think this is Hogwarts' __Harry thought to himself….._

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

'_Oh crap, I don't think this is Hogwarts' _Harry thought to himself. He started to worry what would happen then Dumbledore found him missing. '_What do I do? What if I get kicked out of Hogwarts or worse, what if I get my magic taken away?'_ He thought as he started panicking. Suddenly Harry remembered that fell along with his flying broom and magic wand. He picked up his broom, went on it and started flying up towards the sky.

* * *

><p>"AH! RAMEN, RAMEN, RAMEN!" Naruto exclaimed to himself while eating ramen at 'Ichiraku's' with his team mates Sakura and Sasuke. "Hey Naruto, if you keep eating ramen you're gonna get fat. You need to eat more vegetables!" Sakura nagged. "But ramen is good!" and to that Sakura and Sasuke rolled their eyes.<p>

As team 7 walked out "Ichiraku's" they saw a weird moving shadow with a shape of a broom with a person on it. They looked up at the sky to see a weird looking boy with messy hair, glasses, and a lighting shaped scar on his head and is apparently riding on a broom that flies. "What is that?" Naruto asked. "Don't know, but we better tell Tsunade about this." Sasuke said. "Sasuke you're so smart!" Sakura squealed and off the Hokage's office they go.

_**Knock, knock! **_"Come in!" Tsunade requested. The door open and there were three kids walking towards the Hokage. "What is it now?" Tsunade asked and Sakura answered, "Well as we were walking out of Ichiraku's we looked up to the sky to see a strange boy flying on a broom and…" "A boy flying on a flying broom? What is he trying to do sweep the air? Cause seriously there's no point in doing that," Tsunade interrupted. "I'm not too sure about that, but it seems that he's heading towards Konaha's border," Sakura went on. "Hmm, well I don't wanna risk the trouble of Konoha getting trashed again so I'll get the anbus to go and capture him. Also what does he look like?" "Well I don't know…" "He has black messy hair, his eyes are green and wears glasses and has a lightning shaped scar on his forehead." Sasuke informed. "A lightning bolt on his forehead? Now that's something that I never heard off. Anyways good job about informing me about the situation now you may leave. "Hai," Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto said and walked out of the door. "Hey, Sakura-chan do you think the broom actually sweeps the air?" Naruto asked dumbfounded. "Naruto don't think up something ridiculous as that!" Sakura replied and hit Naruto on the head. "Ow! Sakura-chan that hurts!" Naruto whimpered."Hn, dobe," Sasuke said unemotionally.

* * *

><p>It was still night and Harry was still flying on his broom in Konaha soon almost falling asleep. "Where the heck am I?" He said to himself. "If this isn't Hogwarts then where am I? It's not like I'm in Narnia or a magical ninja world." Harry sighed exhaustedly hoping to find out where he is and find a place to sleep. <em><strong>Swoosh, swoosh! <strong>_"Huh, what was that?" Harry wondered and turned around seeing four strange adults in masks going after him. "What the, why are they going after me?" Harry asked himself and flew faster on his flying broom. "He's getting away guys, corner him!" "Got it! Summoning technique!" shouted another anbu and then a bird the size of a house poofed up. The 3 anbus got on the big bird and flew of the catch up to Harry. '_Oh shoot, they're going after me!'_ Harry thought panicking. With Harry not paying attention too busy panicking an anbu went on the flying broom and knocked Harry out leaving him driving the broom unconsciously. Lucky for him the anbu picked him and the broom up and went on the flying birds that started to fly towards the Hokage's office.

* * *

><p>The next morning Naruto woke up hearing a knock on his window. He turned his head to see who it was and there he saw was Sakura standing on the roof. Naruto opened the window and said with a big smile "Good morning Sakura-chan!" "Good morning Naruto! Tsunade wants to see us right now." Sakura said. "What does baa-chan want now?" "Just get ready." Sakura said.<p>

"As you see last night the anbus succeded catching that flying boy and right now he's in a room being asked a bunch of questions. Apperently he's a wizard that came from some weird place called England." Tsunade informed. "A wizard! That's amazing, now I can ask him to poof up some ramen!" Naruto shouted out excitingly."Naruto focus!" Sakura yelled out punching Naruto on the head. "Anyways, the wizard means no harm, but he seems to be really lost for the moment. So I'm giving a mission. Just show him around Konoha so he can relax and until he can find a way to go back home got it?" "Hai!" Sakura and Naruto both shouted. "You can come in now!" Tsunade shouted at the door. The door opened followed by a boy walking in. "Naruto, Sakura this is Harry Potter and you'll be watching him from now on. Well, until he goes back home." Tsunade said. "Wahh a wizard!" Naruto shouted out excitingly.

**Hey guys this is my second chapter hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter in Konaha

Chapter 3

It was the afternoon, Naruto and Sakura were walking around Konaha showing Harry around the village. "Um, hey err what's your name again?" Naruto asked the blacked haired boy. "It's Harry, Harry Potter." "Ah, Harry Potter can you do magic?" Naruto asked. "Well yes." "Do a spell then!" Naruto commanded. "Naruto you can't just command people like that it's rude!" Sakura nagged. "Even if I were to do a spell I wouldn't be able to. Number one rule in the magic world is never do magic in the muggle world." Harry said. "Muggle?" Sakura asked. "Yes, a muggle," Harry replied. "What exactly is a muggle?" "Oh it's a wizard way of saying humans," Harry replied. "Wizard people are strange," Naruto said and got punched on the head my Sakura again, "Don't be rude!" "Sorry," Naruto said rubbing his head. Harry's stomach started to grumble. He remembered that he hadn't eaten anything since yesterday's breakfast. He felt embarrassed. "RAMEN TIME!" Naruto shouted excitedly.

As the three kids walked to "Ichiraku's" they bumped into Sasuke, "Yo, Tsunade told me I had a mission with you guys." "Well just in time, we're about to eat ramen with Harry Potter," Naruto said with a huge smile. "Hn," Sasuke said emotionless. They got in the restaurant and took a seat. Harry asked, "Er, Naruto what exactly is ramen?" "What! You never tried ramen!" Naruto asked surprised. Harry nodded a yes feeling embarrassed. "Well don't worry Ichiraku's ramen is the best in the whole world!" Naruto said dreamingly. Five minutes later everyone's ramen was served, "Itadakimasu!" Naruto yelled out and started to eat along with everybody else. Harry looked at his ramen bowl and started to take a bite. Naruto was right it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. "How do you like your ramen Harry?" Naruto asked. "It's delicious,"Harry said and slurped his soup. "See I told you Ichiraku's was the best ramen in the world," Naruto said with a cheeky grin.

When they were finished eating, the four kids walked outside and saw a tall, slim kid with his hair tied up smoking and walking up towards them. "Hey, Shikamaru!" Naruto called. "Oy, Naruto how is it going?" "Great," Naruto responded. "Eh? Who's the guy beside you?" Shikamaru asked. "Oh sorry, forgot to introduce him. Harry Potter this is Shikamaru, Shikamaru meet Harry Potter," Naruto introduced them. "Hey," Harry greeted. "Harry Potter? So this is the wizard boy Tsunade." "I guess so," Naruto said. "Anyways I got to do an errand for the old lady, how troublesome," Shikamaru said and walked on. "Bye!" Naruto shouted and walked on with Sakura, Sasuke and Harry.

It was evening, and Naruto and his team were finished showing Harry around the village. "Yo I'm tired I'm going home," Sasuke yawned out and started to walk home. "Wait Sasuke-kun we have to decide were Harry is gonna stay!" Sakura screamed out. Sasuke sighed and started heading back toward the small group. "Harry could stay could stay at my place," Naruto insisted. "Really, you sure?" Sakura asked concerned. "Yes, I'm sure," Naruto said. "Ok well then I'm gonna home, too," Sakura said and started walking home, "Bye Sasuke-kun, bye Naruto!" "Hn," Sasuke mumbled and also started to walk home. "Bye Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out. "Ok Harry, lets go to my house now," Naruto told Harry and started to walk towards his house.

"So what's it like where you live and the magic world?" Naruto asked. The blond boy has been itching to ask the wizard the question.

"Well back where I live it's not that interesting since I don't really go outside much."

"How come?" Naruto asked

"My aunt and uncle don't really let me."

"How bout your mom and dad?

"They died when I was a baby, there were killed by a wizard."

"Same here my parents died when I was a baby," Naruto said.

"Oh sorry to hear that," Harry said feeling pity for the guy.

"Don't be, I have lots of friends with me so I'm good," Naruto said with a cheery grin.

Finally they were inside Naruto's house. As they went inside his room, Harry's jaw dropped a bit due to the huge mess he saw. "Sorry about the mess I'll clean it up tomorrow," Naruto promised. They soon got ready for bed, Harry sleeping on a mattress on the floor and Naruto sleeping on his own bed. _'I wonder how Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione are doing.' _Harry thought. He missed Hogwarts really bad wanting to there right now. With a sigh Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep feeling exhausted and hoped that he'll be dreaming and waking up in Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys as you see I upload a chapter every two weeks on a Sunday, but it's because I have school and I'm very busy those weeks and a takes a long time for me to brainstorm. Anyways back to the story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

_In Harry's dream;_

"_He he he," a voice laughed. As soon as he heard that he recognized the voice immediately. "Voldemort," Harry whispered to himself. He hated seeing Voldemort in his dreams, it always creeped him out. Also every time he heard the man's voice, Harry knew that it was off to a nightmare. "As bright as usual, always recognized me as soon as I make sound," Voldemort spoke and he moved forward a bit revealing his face showing a smirk "Harry you shouldn't be resting in such a place while Hogwarts is in danger," Then Voldemort flashed out a little sphere showing Hogwarts and the students in there. Harry's eyes widened seeing the horror in the sphere. Students were being attacked by really tall trolls. Harry knew that they were too much to handle for the students. The sphere then went on to two kids. One with ginger hair and the other with brown, curly hair. Harry immediately knew that they were his best friends Ron and Hermione. Harry was glad to see them, but sad to see that they were in trouble. Suddenly the two got knocked out by a troll. "Ron, Hermione!" Harry screamed out…_

* * *

><p>"Harry, wake up," said a voice nudging Harry's shoulder. Harry woke up with a start panting really loudly. '<em>Is that dream true or fake?' <em>Harry thought and started to worry. "You alright? I started hearing you shout out names. Eh, Ron and I forgot the other name." Naruto asked. "Ah, yeah I'm alright, just had a bad dream," Harry replied still panting a little. "Ok well we gotta go we have to meet Kakashi-Sensei at the bridge. "Who's Kakashi?" "You'll see when we get there." Naruto said. The two boys started to get dressed and left the house soon meeting up with Sakura, Sasuke and their teacher.

As the two boys walked up to a bridge they saw Sakura and Sasuke waiting there. "Sasuke, Sakura!" Naruto yelled out with a cheeky grin. "Hi Naruto," Sakura said with a bright smile. "Hn," Sasuke mumbled out. Two hours passed Kakashi, the team's Sensei hasn't come yet, and he was always late as usual. "Um Naruto, I've been always questioning this, but what are guys?" Harry asked. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "Well I'm a wizard, what are you?" "Oh, well almost everyone in this world are ninjas including me. I'm gonna become hokage!" Naruto said with pride. Harry stared at him, amazed at how on what the cheeky ninja said. "What's a hokage?" Harry asked dumbfounded. "Hokage is the most powerful and strongest ninja in the world. As for I, as a hokage will be acknowledged for that!" Naruto said with more pride, and to what the blond boy said the two team members rolled their eyes.

Hearing footsteps coming closer the four kids turned their heads seeing a tall, masked man with long, spiky, gray hair. "Sorry guys, I was helping an old lady cross the street," Kakashi said. "Liar!" Naruto and Sakura shouted out. Harry seeing the man well bright enough knowing the he must be the team's teacher. "Anyways, we have a mission to do so we have to go to Tsunade's office immediately" Kakashi said. They started to walk towards the hokage's office.

"Ok, your mission is a B rank mission. Anyways, apparently the anbus has tracked down where Orochimaru's hide out it is. He's been found in the tea country right here," Tsunade pointed at a spot on the map. "We need you guys to spy on Orochimaru. We need to know what's he planning and we need to see if we could get any info on when he's attacking Konaha. Now off you go." "Hai!" The team yelled out and headed out of the office. "Finally, a good mission!" Naruto shouted out excited while walking in the village with his friends. "Naruto, don't forget that Orochimaru is one of the three sannin," Sakura warned. "Sakura is right, who knows what kinds of danger we'll get on this mission and don't forget that you have Harry to guard," Kakashi agreed. Naruto turned towards Harry, realizing that he forgot about Harry, but it was because Harry was really quiet for the whole time. "Sorry Harry forgot about you, you're really quiet," Naruto said scratching his head nervously. "It's fine," Harry said. It's not usual for Harry to be quiet, but it was because he was really shy when it came to meeting new people. "Don't worry Harry we'll protect you no matter what!" Naruto said confidently. "Yup," Sakura agreed with her bright smile. "Ok well we have to meet at sun down so we should start getting ready soon," Kakashi said. Not noticing how it was already the afternoon the team knew that the teacher right about getting ready for their mission. They started to head towards their homes, followed by Harry who was walking with Naruto to his house.

It was sun down and Harry, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke stood at the bridge waiting for Kakashi for the past two hours. "Kakashi is always late," Naruto pouted. "Well that's Kakashi for ya," Sakura said with a sigh. "Well he should be here now, I wanna start going!" Naruto yelled out getting impatient. Harry agreed with Naruto. One thing was that he was interested in these so called 'missions' and wanted to have a cool experience with that and second was because he hoped he could find anything to take him back to Hogwarts on this mission. "Hey sorry guys, I was helping an old lady with her groceries," Kakashi said. "Liar!" Naruto and Sakura said together knowing full well that their teacher is always late because of his time reading his favorite book 'Icha Icha Paradise' and that he makes a lot of excuses. "Well lets go," Naruto commanded. The members nodded their head and started their new mission.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if I post things kinda late. Im a really slow person :S. Anyways I cant be writing this story for my whole life and so i should write another story. Dont worry ill still be uploading these chapter. If theres any fanfiction recommendation then plz inbox me. but that if u want me to writemore stories<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Harry Potter in Konaha

Chapter 5

A Day Before At Hogwarts

It has been five minutes and Harry hasn't arrived at Kings Cross station. He was usually early and always met up with Ron, but not today. "Where is Harry?" Ginny asked her older brother as they stepped in front of platform nine and ten. "I don't know, he's usually early it's kinda strange," Ron answered. It's true what he said, it's unlikely for Harry to come around this time. Ron and his sister looked both ways making sure nobody is watching them and stepped through the wall seeing another world as he got out. "Hey, Ron!" Hermione called out waving to him. Ron waved back and walked towards her. "Where's Harry? He usually goes with you doesn't he?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, but not today," Ron replied. Both Ron and Hermione started to get worried. If Harry didn't come soon the train would leave without him. "He better come," Ron said getting more worried. "Two more minutes!" The train guy said. (Forgot the name sorry) "Harry come on already the train is gonna leave," Ginny whispered to herself. As soon as a minute went the three kids had to get in the train. "What would happen if Harry missed the bus?" Ron questioned. "Remember how you and Harry drove your dad's flying car to Hogwarts and you got in trouble and you were told to contact Hogwarts if that happened again?" Hermione asked. "Yeah" "Well if Harry misses the train then he know what to do," Hermione said. "Yeah maybe," the gingered haired boy said in doubt. For some reason Ron had a feeling that something bad happened to his friend. Maybe it was his mind fooling him or just an instinct. "Come on Ron, we got to go. Maybe Dumbledore will know what happened to Harry," Hermione said trying to comfort her friend. "Yeah, maybe," Ron said and got onto the train with no hesitation, "Come on Ginny, it'll be alright," Ron said to his little sister. Ginny nodded and gave on more worried look throughout the platform and went in the train. In one minute and train was ready to leave and headed towards Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>It was already night and the train finally stopped at Hogwarts. All of the students went off the train and went on the ground. As soon has Ron, Hermione and Ginny got off the train the started running towards Dumbledore's office. As soon as they were there, they knocked on Dumbledore's office door, "Come in," a man's voice said. The kids listened and entered the room. "Nice to see you guys. It's been a long time since we saw each other Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Har…," Dumbledore paused his sentences and asked, "Where's Harry?" "We also don't know that sir. I was hoping you would be able to track down where he is," Hermione said. "And you came to me as you said," Dumbledore half way repeated, "Well I'll try," Dumbledore said. He went to one of his cabinet and took out a glass ball. "This here would probably tell us what happened to Harry," Dumbledore informed, "But it will take until tomorrow to get the answer." "Tomorrow? We can't wait that long," Ginny yelled out a bit. "I know, but we got no choice unless you want to get lost without knowing a clue where Harry is," Dumbledore said. With a sigh Ron got into the conversation, "We might as well wait for tomorrow, come on guys dinners gonna be served soon." And Ron walked out the office feeling down as ever. Along came Hermione and Ginny following him.<p>

After Ron, Hermione and Ginny were done eating their dinner; they got up from their seats and headed to their Gryffindor area. As they reached to their lobby the two girls and the boys separated. "Well night, Ron," Hermione said and left the room with Ginny. "Bye," Ron said lowly and headed towards his dorm. He hated having to go to bed while his best friend is missing somewhere, but he knew he'll be able to find Harry as soon as Dumbledore's glass ball found him. Ron got ready for bed and went to sleep getting anxious for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>It was early in the morning at 7:30 a.m and Ron's alarm clock went off. Ron opened his eyelids and yawned has he sat up from his bed. It was his first day of his classes of the school year. Ron's eyes suddenly widened. He remembered that today was when he finds out what happened to Harry. He quickly got off his bed, got dressed, brushed his teeth and ran out of his dorm towards Dumbledore's office. As Ron was running, he accidently bumped into a dark, brown curly haired girl and realized that he bumped into Hermione, "Oh sorry Hermione, didn't meant to bump into ya." "It's alright, I understand. Me too, I couldn't wait so I rushed out to," Hermione said. "Good morning Ron and Hermione," a red haired girl called out walking towards the two people. "Good morning Ginny," Hermione greeted. "Well since we're all here together let's start walking to Dumbledore's office," Ron said. The two girls nodded their heads and they started to follow Ron towards the office.<p>

As the group stopped in front of Dumbledore's office door, and old man's voice called them in, "Come in!" The children entered the room. "Did you get any information Professor Dumbledore?" Ginny asked. "Yes I did. Apparently, Harry's cousin pushed him into a closet and he ended up going to some other world full of ninjas called Konaha," Dumbledore informed. "Full of ninjas? You've got to be kidding me, there's no such thing as ninjas or a Konaha. Is this some kind of joke?" Ron questioned out loud. "No it isn't young man, it's the truth." Dumbledore said calmly. With a sigh Ron stopped talking. He knew that Dumbledore wasn't the joking type when it's a serious time. Also he knew that Dumbledore would never like. Ron hated to believe such nonsense, but if a place like Konaha existed then he's ready to get his best friend back. "So how do we get him?" Ron questioned. "All you have to do it jump in this portal," Dumbledore paused and pointed at a well, "Which will take you straight to Konaha." "That's all?" Hermione asked and Dumbledore nodded a yes. With a deep breath Hermione, Ron and Ginny walked towards the well. "Wait you three," Dumbledore called out. The three turned around and face the old wizard. "Take you wands and these magic brooms," Dumbledore said and zapped in the items. "But we're not allowed to use magic in the muggle world," Hermione reminded him. "Yes, but it's another world so I don't think it counts," Dumbledore said. The three kids took the items and headed towards the well. "Well, see you Professor," Ron saluted and jumped into the well along with Ginny and Hermione.

**Wow, I know. I uploaded very late. I apologize for that; computer was having difficulties so I couldn't write for a while. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In Konaha  
>It was already evening and Harry, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were still traveling. All they did was jump from tree to tree as if they were monkeys. <em>'How do they do this?'<em> Harry thought. While the rest of his friends we're traveling by feet Harry flew on his broom, but even though Harry didn't travel by feet he was exhausted. He was amazed what the ninjas can do.

"Let's settle here for now until," Kakashi said as he stopped. "Aww come on Kakashi-sensei! Let's keep going for a few minutes, we're almost there," Naruto whined out as he stopped also along with his team. "Don't forget that someone else is coming along with us and he's not a ninja," Kakashi reminded Naruto. They looked up to see a boy on a flying broom just floating in the sky. "Oh right," Naruto remembered and called out to Harry, "Harry come down, we're taking a break!" Harry heard that and flew down with his broom. Harry was glad for that because he was exhausted as hell. "Good, I'm tired," Harry panted out. Naruto chuckled, "Yeah I think we all are, also we need a lot of energy to store up too."

"Oh ya," Harry mumbled out remembering that this Orochimaru guy is a very strong ninja and if they do get caught then they would have to fight him. Harry went out of his mind and saw his friends setting up stuff to rest so he went to help them. As Harry helped Naruto set up a tent he went and asked him a question, "So, what is this Orochimaru guy like? Besides the fact that he's a very strong ninja." "Orochimaru used to live in Konaha, he was considered a ninja along with Baa-chan and Ero-Sennin." "Baa-chan and Ero-Sennin?" Harry questioned. "Tsunade-San and Jiraiya-San," Naruto told him. "Oh," Harry said. He remembered Tsunade as the lady who apparently was the hokage of Konaha to what he heard and she was the lady who asked him tons of questions. To Harry's opinion, he's terrified of Tsunade. He's scared that if he says one thing to her he'll get knocked out.

"Anyways," Naruto continued, "Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya were a team along with the leader of the team who was the third hokage. The third hokage admired Orochimaru very much and wanted him to become the next hokage, but one day it came to a downfall and Orochimaru betrayed Konaha and left the village to example all kinds of ninjutsus, genjutsus and tenjutsu. He wanted to become the most powerful ninja in the world." Harry listened and became quiet for a little, "Why are we spying on him by the way?" Harry asked. "Because the hokage and the anbus heard that Orochimaru is gonna destroy the village and we need information to see what he's planning in doing," Naruto explained. Harry went silent not knowing what to say. _'Damn this dude must as evil as Voldemort'_Harry thought of Voldemort's name made him shiver. Suddenly Harry heard someone's stomach growl. "Sorry, I guess I'm hungry," Naruto said smiling while scratching the bad of his head. Harry also was hungry and so was the rest of the group. "Well it's time to cook something. Sasuke, Harry and Naruto go collect some firewood," Kakashi ordered. The three boys nodded their heads and headed straight into the forest which they stopped in.

It has been five minutes and the boys were still searching for firewood. So far they've only gotten seven. "It's taking forever just to find wood," Sasuke complained agitated. It was dark after they left the site. "Well the forest is kind of groggy right now, it's gonna be hard to find some dry wood," Harry said. "True," Sasuke said. "Well let's see if we can find any more dry wood before we head back," Naruto said. "Ok, well Dobe and Harry go search over there," Sasuke said and pointed over to his right, "and I'll search over there," and the raven haired boy pointed to his left. "Teme, don't call me that and why do you get to order us around?" Naruto whined. "Because it's easier and less complicated," Sasuke replied.

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms and mumbled to himself, "Teme! Anyways let's go Harry." The blond started walking ahead far off to the part where Sasuke pointed to and Harry followed him. "Teme, Sasuke is to bossy, dattebayo," Naruto complained more as he tried searching for more wood. As he did that he saw two cockroaches. "Hehe, this will serve him right," Naruto muttered with an evil smile and put the two cockroaches in his pockets. Harry saw what the blond boy was doing and asked, "What are you'd doing with those bugs?" "Oh you'll see," Naruto said with an evil grin. After that they walked back to Sasuke. "Well I found no dry wood, you?" Naruto asked. "Only two," Sasuke said and showed them the wood. "Well we should get back," Sasuke said and Started walking back to where Kakashi and Sasuke were.

Naruto and Harry did the same thing and started walking to. Harry heard a little chuckle for Naruto, but ignored it. As the three came back, they saw Kakashi reading his favourite book and Sakura sitting on a long. "It's about time," Sakura spoke. "Sorry the forest was really groggy and it was hard to find dry wood," Naruto apologized. "This is all we got," Sasuke said and threw the bundle of wood at the ground. "Hmm, good enough for cooking I guess," Kakashi said still reading his book. The guys setted up the bonfire and all was left was the fire, "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled out after doing his hand seals and out from his mouth was a huge fireball which lit up the bonfire. "Time to eat," Sasuke said. Kakashi got two fishes on a stick which he fished with Sakura down by a nearby river while the boys were looking for wood. Each person of the group got a piece of fish and cooked it in the fire,

"Itadakimasu!" Team 7 said and started eating. Harry had no idea what they group just said, but just copied what they did. "Itadakimasu,"Harry said quietly and ate his fish. After the team finished eating Naruto got up, "I'm going to bed now, gotta save my energy for tomorrow," Naruto said with a cheeky smile and headed to a tent he was supposed share with Harry and Sasuke. As he got in, he went to Sasuke's already made sleeping bag. Naruto put his hand in his pocket where he put the two cockroaches he found back from the forest and took them out. He then put the bugs into Sasuke's sleeping bag, "Hehehe, can't wait to see his face," Naruto chuckled quietly to himself and got ready for bed. After he went to bed, the rest of the team did the same thing as Naruto and slept.

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of the night and Harry woke up hearing a loud slithering sound outside the tent. He got out of his bag and went out searching for the noise he heard. <strong>'Ssssssssssssss'<strong> the sound went again. Harry was sure it was a snake. **'Sssssss' **the noise went again and Harry heard it coming from a bush near him. He walked towards the bush and as he stopped, the bush rustled. Harry was alert watching the bush move. Out came a big, plain and scaly snake. **'Sssssssss**' the snake went. Not surprising from Harry, he understood the snake. **"Sssso you're the Harry that I heard about,"** the snake said, **"Why don't you join me, you'll be very helpful."** _"Who are you?"_ Harry asked in a whisper. Well it wasn't really a whisper because Harry had a talent for speaking in a snake like tone. It was called parseltongue. The talent was usually a talent for the slytherins, but it was really rare for a gryffindor kid to have it. **"I'm nobody to be conssserned of," **the snake said into Harry's mind. _"Well what do you want from me?"_ Harry parseltongued. **"I want you to join me. You sssseem like a very powerful kid,"** the snake said. Harry heard what the snake said and started thinking. Ever since the first day of going to Hogwarts, Harry's been making amazing friends and having really good people to talk to, and when he fell into the ninja world, the people he's been with had been nice to him. The thought of ditching the good people was disappointing to Harry,_ "No, I don't want to join whoever you are, I'll stay here with the ninjas thank you very much,"_ Harry hissed in parseltongue. **"Well then, ssssuit yourself it's your lost,"** the snake hissed. The snake then attacked Harry's neck and bit him. Then the snake left leaving Harry collapsing to the ground falling asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Finally! My _own _computer works. Woohoo! :D I was supposet update more chapters all at once but I wrote them all in my hotmail so my mom doesn't have to see the weird fanfics I've written in Microsoft word. Sadly stupid outlook won't let me log in and said that my account is blocked! :/ So now it's just one uploaded chapter. *Sigh* Everything bad happens to me when it comes to computers and the internet.**

**Anyways characters don't belong to me the belong to the right full owners;**

**J.K Rowling**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

Chapter 7 

"_I know where you are Harry," Voldemort said with his typical evil smile, "I know where you are so don't think you're hiding from me. Also don't think that your cute little ninja friends will help you." "What are you doing in my dream? Get out," Harry said wishing that the bald evil guy would just leave him alone for once. "Now, now young man, don't get so hasty with me, I just wanted a little talk with you," Voldmort said. He took out the sphere that he showed Harry in his last dream. It started to show visions of the students at Hogwarts trying to fight dangerous creatures. This time they weren't trolls. This time they were creatures that Harry couldn't identify. This time these creatures looked weaker then the trolls but for faster. Harry started to panic. He hated not being at Hogwarts and not being able to help the school….. "Harry,Harry, Harry, wake up," A boy's voice said. Harry felt a nudge.' _

Harry quickly opened his eyes and quickly sat up panting and sweating a bit. "Harry, are you alright?" Naruto asked. "Ya, just a bad dream nothing to worry about," Harry said. Harry looked around him. It was early in the morning and by the looks of the sky probably around 6:00 to 8:00 am. He also noticed he wasn't in a tent and that for the whole time he was lying on the ground, "What happened?" "That's what I was gonna ask you. I didn't see you in the tent and wondered where you were. We got outside and saw you lying on the ground," Naruto explained.

Harry suddenly remembered. "Snakes," Harry whispered. "What about snakes?" Naruto asked. "Last night I heard a weird sound outside the tent so I went to check what it was. It sounded like the noise came from a bush somewhere around here so I searched here. Then I saw a snake and we started to talk. He asked me to join him but I didn't know what he was talking about so I said no. The snake got mad and bit me on the neck, the next thing I know I was passed out on the ground," Harry said explaining his whole story. Naruto looked worried, "We gotta go wake up Kakashi-sensei, explain your story to him." Harry nodded and followed Naruto to their leader's tent.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said loudly nudging the man. "Hmmm," Kakashi groaned out. "Well this morning, I woke up and I didn't see Harry so I went outside and I found him lying on the ground. Harry tell him what you told me," Naruto urged.

Harry explained what happened to him to Kakashi. All that was left was a sarcastic look on the man's face that is usually worn every day. Kakashi looked at the blond kid beside him, "Naruto, you're thinking about that exact person I'm thinking of right now." "Mm hm," Naruto nodded. This time Naruto didn't look worried, but had a stern confident face that was ready for a battle. "Well we should wake up the other two. It's not safe for us to stay here right now," Kakashi uttered and started getting ready. The two boys left the tent, "Harry, you go wake up Sakura and I'll go wake up Sasuke." Harry nodded and went to another text. "Sasuke wake up!" Naruto yelled out. Sasuke woke up and felt something crawling in his sleeping bag. He checked his bag to find two cockroaches in his bed and jumped out. Naruto started to laugh really hard, "Hahahahaha! You should've seen that look on your face!"

Sasuke's head started throbbing due to how annoying the blond was. For the truth, the inside of Sasuke was embarrassed to his reaction, it was rare for him to act like that, "Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke yelled out and smacked Naruto across the head. "Ow, teme, what's with you and Sakura hitting me?" Naruto pouted, "Anyways we gotta start heading out now so get ready." Naruto got out of the tent. "For what?" Sasuke asked right after Naruto left the tent. Everyone got out of their tents.

"Kakashi what's going on?" Sasuke ask. "Well there have been sights of Orochimaru around here so we gotta get moving," Kakashi explained, "I'll tell you and Sakura on the way." Everyone got ready and started out again.

They were soon close to the sound village, only three more hours and they were there. "Kakashi tell us what happened," Sakura request.

"Harry tell them what happened," Kakashi told him. Harry explained to Sasuke and Sakura leaving a wide-eyed Sakura and an agitated looking Sasuke. _'Wow, is this Orochimaru guy that hateful?'_ Harry thought.

**Caw! Caw! Caw! Caw!** The whole group heard a bird and looked up to see one of Konaha's messenger birds. The group stopped and the bird flew towards Harry with a note. Harry just stood there not knowing what to do. "Harry that's for you, open it," Kakashi said. _'For me, what are they gonna do with me now?'_ Harry asked himself. He opened the note to find a bunch of writings Harry didn't know how to read. Was it Japanese? Chinese? Korean? Was it an unknown language nobody in the world heard about besides the ninjas? "Um, I can't really seem to read this kind of writing," Harry said feeling yet embarrassed about not knowing what to do. "Sorry bout that, I forgot that you're from a different place," Kakashi apologized and took Harry's letter and read it outloud for him.

_Dear Harry,_

_It has appeared that three people you know appeared in Konaha to look for you. One boy has really red hair, a girl with the same colored hair as a boy, and a girl with curly brown hair. Apparently they're looking for you so right now I've sent them to search you along with one of Konaha's ninjas._

_Sincerely, Gondaime (aka; Tsunade)_

_Ps: Your fellow friends told me that you're permitted to use your powers in this world since this isn't a place us 'muggles' won't mind and that the so called Ministry of Magic won't know._

As soon as Harry heard the description of the three people the hokage described, his gut tightened. He was pretty sure they were a certain friends of his that he had in mind, but hoped. He missed them so much. He was also very happy to use his magic to help his fellow ninja friends. "Well we should wait here for them," Kakashi said. "But where? Orochimaru probably knows where we are right now," Sakura said. "I know but we should wait for them here. I'm pretty sure nothing bad will happen here. If something does happen I'm here to protect you guys," Kakashi smiled behind his mask. Sakura nodded and smiled to. Everyone now all sat waiting for the new team to come.


	8. Chapter 8

**I just edited my chapters. Now more paragraphs which makes it easier to read and fixed grammar. Btw I just realized that in chapter two I made a mistake. _Emotionally _is suppose to be _unemotionally._**

Chapter 8

It has been three hours and team seven was still waiting for the new group to come by.

"When are they getting here," Naruto complained after taking a sigh. "Soon," Kakashi replied. "But it's really hot and I can't wait much longer," Naruto whined. "Well you'll just have to wait." "Well we can't wait any longer. Right Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked and turned to look at his pink-headed team member.

"Erm Sakura, you ok?" Naruto waved his hand in front of a Sakura. "Huh?" Sakura asked confused and out of her daze. "Oh yeah, I'm all right," Sakura said with a smile. "Well ok." Sakura took a sigh and looked at Harry and then Sasuke with a worried look.

After Harry told the team what happened to him it had gotten Sakura thinking. _"How was it that Harry got bitten by one of Orochimaru's snake and not have gotten a cursed mark? Sasuke got bitten by Orochimaru's snakes. Well technically Orochimaru himself but still. He got a cursed seal and Harry didn't? Is it possible that Harry is immune to the curse seal? Got to discuss Kakashi-sensei." _

Sakura walked over to her teacher/ team leader. "Kakashi-sensei there's something I've got on my mind and I want to discuss it with you." "It's got to do with Harry and Sasuke am I right?" Kakashi asked while reading his book _Icha Icha Paradise._ Sakura nodded. "I'm wondering the same thing. How could Harry not have gotten the cursed seal?" Kakashi suddenly said with a low voice so the other couldn't hear.

Sasuke who was a few feet away from Sakura and Kakashi was looking at them hoping he could hear what they were saying but then forgot about it. He then placed one of his hands on his cursed seal, which is placed on his neck. _"How was it that Harry didn't get a cursed seal?" _He thought and then took a quick look at the wizard near him. Sasuke knew that there was something mysterious about the boy. He had to go discuss it with Sakura and Kakashi. Two of who knew about his cursed mark.

Sasuke walked over to the two. "If you guys are talking about the cursed seal then I'm pretty sure I'm thinking the same thing as you guys."

Naruto and Harry looked at his teammates, which were talking in a group. "Ne, ne, Harry what do you think their talking about," Naruto asked bored. Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know." Even though Harry didn't know what the three were talking about he felt pretty uneasy. Few moments ago he saw Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi looking at him. Harry was pretty sure they were talking about him. Harry took a sigh. When were the other groups getting here? Harry wondered. He really wanted to see his friends real bad he missed them too much.

The bushes surrounding the team started rustling. Everyone went alert and immediately went in their fighting stance. Even Harry had his wand out. "Calm down it's only us," A boy spoke out. Naruto gasped. "Neji is here!" He yelled out happily. "Oy, Neji. This is Harry Potter." Naruto introduced Neji to the wizard beside him. "Harry this is Neji Hyuga. Like Sasuke they both care bloodline techniques. Sasuke with the sharingan and Neji with the byakugan." "Hello," Harry greeted. He then looked up at the sky to see three familiar people on flying broom. "Ron, Ginny, Hermione!" Harry shouted out to them happily and then ran to give them a hug as soon as the three landed. "Harry you're alright!" Ron said delighted that his best friend is all right. "Hello Harry," Ginny said shyly. "How did you guys get here?" Harry asked curiously. "Oh, you know, Dumbledore," Hermione replied. Harry didn't need to ask no more. With Dumbledore existing he can make anything possible.

* * *

><p>"What? How was it that my snakes weren't able to put a cursed seal?" Orochimaru yelled out in surprise with his raspy voice. "This is impossible. Every person that has gotten a cursed seal from me isn't able to withstand besides Sasuke Uchiha. Much less resist it!"<p>

Then a thought came to Orochimaru, _'this mysterious Harry can talk to snakes? Usually no one can understand snakes besides me. First of all they were suppose to bite him and just leave. Damn it! My plan is ruined!' _Orochimaru banged is fist to a wall leaving a little dent.

"Orochimaru can I come in," a voice said while knocking the evil sennins door. "Yes Kabuto, you may come in." Kabuto walked in the bedroom. "I've been aware that Kakashi and his team are trying to track us down. That also includes that Harry Potter boy."

A sudden evil, cold smirk appeared on Orchimaru's face. "We have a chance of capturing that boy."


	9. Chapter 9

Harry Potter In Konaha

Chapter 9

It's been a few hours and evening is here. Everyone is still walking … well some, others were flying on their broom. "It's about time that we get ready to camp out again." Kakashi said.

"Naruto, Harry, and Sasuke go collect firewood again," Kakashi ordered.

"Oh leave that to us," Hermione said. She took out her wand and pointed it at the ground. She muttered a few spells and out popped a campfire. Everyone was silent, even Harry.

"Oh, right. I forgot they can use magic here now," Kakashi said feeling awkward.

"Cool!"Naruto shouted, looking amazed.

"Haha, I can get used to this world, we can use our magic," Ron said looking smug. Hermione slightly elbowed him in the ribs, "Ron, don't forget we're supposed to get Harry back. We shouldn't use our magic carelessly and have the advantage of using it every second."

"Says the one who used magic to have fire pop out of nowhere," Ron said, pouting and rubbing his side because of Hermione.

_Cough, cough. _Neji went, "Settle down guys, we need to sleep now. We need lots of energy."

"What about food?" Ron asked.

"We're eating now," Naruto said and he handed everyone a ramen cup.

"Yes! Food! I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed and took the ramen cup and started to dig in. Ginny elbows Ron in the ribs. "Ow,"

"Ron" Ginny scolded. "Oh right, thank you for the food" Ron said.

* * *

><p>After the group's dinner they all headed to the tents. Ron, Harry, Naruto, Neji and Sasuke sharing one tent. Surprisingly, there was a lot of room in that tent. Ginny, Hermione and Sakura in another tent. Then there's Kakashi with a tent to himself. Who knows what he's doing in there.<p>

Naruto, Sasuke and Neji were already dead asleep, leaving Harry and Ron to be awake.

"Harry, I'm so glad to see you now. I can't believe we're in a world like this" Ron said happily as he lied down in bed. "Same here, I felt so miserable without you guys but the people here are nice so I'm grateful for that." Harry said who is already in his sleeping bag, "Well I'm tired so I'm going to sleep." Harry turned over in his sleeping bag with his back facing Ron. Ron noticed a visible bite on his best friend's neck. "Bloody hell Harry, there's a snake bite on your neck. What happened?" Harry's eyes woke up in shock forgetting about his snake bite. "Oh it's a snake bite. Some weird snake came up to me asking me to join him. I said no and he bit me. Weirdly after that my scar has been hurting a bit."

"Will you be alright Harry?" Ron asked Harry worryingly. "Ya, I'll be fine. Now let's sleep."

Ron nodded and turned in his sleeping bag and went straight to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought that adding Ginny would be a good character to put in this fanfic but I've realized that she's barely gotten any diologues. So I'm going to stop adding her in future chapters. <strong>

**Now lets just say Ginny somehow used some magic to not make everyone notice that she left Konaha and somehow went back to Hogwarts.**


End file.
